Learning To Love Again: A DBZ Love Triangle
by Panther Furlong
Summary: Two years after the Cell Saga Chi Chi is dead, Gohan & Goten are living in the city, Krillin & 18 are about to have their second child & Bulma & Vegeta are divorced. Goku falls into a deep depression & spends more & more time alone. Enter Sakura a pretty
1. Chapter 2

Learning To Love Again A Dragon Ball Z Love Triangle

By: Panther Furlong

Two years after the Buu Saga, Chi Chi is dead; Gohan & Goten have moved away & started their own lives; Vegeta & Bulma are divorced; Trunks goes back to his own time; Krillin & 18 are about to have their second child & Goku is all alone & has fallen into a deep depression. Enter Sakura a pretty young woman pursuing a career as a writer & looking for a place in the country to settle down. She & Goku meet after he rescues her from a t-rex. He brings her back to Capsule Corp & after meeting Bulma's parents Sakura is invited to move in. She & Goku fall in love but there's one problem: Vegeta. He decides that Sakura is too good for Goku & decides that he wants her for himself. Sakura is physically rather attracted to the Saiyan Prince but she loves Goku & wants to help him to go on with his life after Chi Chi's death. She is completely repulsed by Vegeta's bad attitude & terrified of his violent temper tantrums. Things reach a breaking point when Vegeta kidnaps her & tells her that he'll kill her if she does not agree to marry him. Goku comes to the rescue & the fight of the century is on. Who will win Sakura's hand? Read to find out.

DISCLAIMER I do not own "Dragon Ball Z" or any of the "Dragon Ball Z" characters in this story. They are the exclusive property of their creator. Sakura is a character of my own creation & I have no intention of selling this story. It was written simply for my own & other "Dragon Ball Z" fans enjoyment.

My name is Sakura & this is a story of love, depression, obsession & rivalry. I first met Goku when I was driving through the countryside looking for a home for sale. As I was driving along I saw a sign advertising a house for sale. I stopped, wrote down the address & after studying my map continued on my way. I soon found the house & got out of the car to walk around & stretch my legs. I pulled out my cell phone as I walked toward the house & dialed the number for the realtor who was selling the house. I got the answering service & I left a message. I walked around the outside of the house & cautiously peered in a couple of windows. It looked like a very comfy little house with enough room for an office for me & my own room. I looked at my watch & since I had nowhere important to be anytime soon I decided to go exploring. I locked the car & started out. I went into some woods off to one side of the house & found a small clearing in the center with a natural hot spring. I took off my shoes & placed my feet into the water. I was thoroughly enjoying myself & in fact half asleep when I heard something coming crashing through the trees on the far side of the hot spring. I leapt up, grabbed my shoes & ducked behind a large tree. To my horror a t-rex came into the clearing & peered around as though looking for a meal. It sniffed loudly & then let out an ear shattering roar. The next thing I knew it came racing around the hot spring & started chasing me. I was screaming bloody murder when all of a sudden I was snatched up by a pair of enormous muscular arms & told to hang on. I did & was soon deposited on a ledge several stories up the side of a mountain. "Get in that cave, don't move & don't scream. I'll yell when its gone." I didn't get a good look at my savior that first time. All I saw was black spiky hair & lots of muscle. "Now!" he yelled. I obediently ducked into the cave & lay flat on my stomach, next to the wall on one side so I could watch the battle. 'Surely,' I thought 'this guy can't possibly fight a t-rex! Is he crazy?' I watched as he flew around behind the dinosaurs head & delivered a smashing punch. The rex stumbled a little & turned to roar at its tormentor. He continued to rain blow after blow on the enraged rex until finally it had had enough & ran off. He chased it a short way & then returned. I stood & came out onto the ledge as he landed. Now I got a good look at him; he was tall, five feet eleven inches in fact & very muscular, he weighed one hundred & eighty pounds of solid muscle. He had spiky black hair, black eyes & he was dressed in an orange fighting costume with a dark blue belt, armbands & boots. "You really should be more careful out here. Those guys will eat you for dinner. My name is Goku. So why were you out here all alone?" I said, "My name is Sakura & I came out here to look at a house for sale. I was waiting to hear from the seller & I decided to go exploring. I was just sitting here relaxing when that rex came out of nowhere & then you came along. I need to get back to my car & make sure its okay. Have you seen a little red car parked in front of a little round house?" I was completely disoriented after that flight & though I could see for some distance from the ledge I couldn't spot my car. Just then I did, "There it is over there! Goku could you fly me down there?" He grinned & said, "Sure hold on." & picked me up. He flew over & came to a landing right beside my car. "Thanks Goku! Well I need to be headed home but it was nice meeting you & thanks for rescuing me! Say where do you live? Maybe we could get together sometime & talk?" I noticed he was staring at the house with an extremely sad look on his face. I wondered what was going on & I said, "Goku? Are you okay?" I reached out & touched his arm to get his attention & he jumped like he'd been shot. He then turned away from me & I could distinctly hear him sniffling as if he was crying. He didn't want me to see though & I walked back over to the car to retrieve a box of Kleenex. I handed him the box & said, "Here's some Kleenex in case you want some." I thought carefully before asking, "So what's wrong? Is everything all right?" He replied by saying only, "I used to live here." I was puzzled but I didn't want to pry so I walked a short distance away to let him be alone. I was standing there leaning against the car when I realized everything was quiet. I started to stand up to walk over when he came around the end of the car. "Sorry about that. This place just really brings back memories for me. So you're looking for a place to stay right? I've got some friends that I've been staying with & they have lots of space. I'm sure they'd be willing to let you rent a room. Wanna come check it out?" I thought 'sure why not? Plus this way I can get to know Goku here better. He's so cute! All those muscles too! Hubba, hubba.' Out loud I said, "Well I wouldn't want to intrude. But I do need a place to stay. Okay let's go, before I change my mind." So we got into the car & I put the top down. We got back onto the road & I asked for directions, "Have you ever heard of Capsule Corp? Look for a sign that says 'Capsule Corp Compound' & turn right there. You'll know the compound when you see it." About twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of the main building of the compound. I parked the car, locked the doors & we headed inside. Once inside I met Dr. & Mrs. Briefs. Goku explained about rescuing me from the rex & I explained that I was looking for a place to live out in the country. They said that they had plenty of space & that I was welcome to pick any room I wanted. I asked them how much they'd like for rent & they said don't worry. I said that I would at least pay for my own groceries & personal items. They said that was fine. I met Bulma a short time later as Goku & I were headed downstairs to where the living quarters were. I liked Bulma immediately she was smart, funny, friendly & very helpful. She proceeded to escort Goku & me downstairs & helped me pick an apartment. After I picked one, Goku saw the time & said that he had to run & he hoped I liked it here. I said thanks & then Bulma gave me a tour of the facility. There was a gymnasium, pool, library & a huge laboratory that Dr. Briefs worked in. We were headed back to my car to get my stuff when I realized that Bulma was speaking to me. She poked me in the arm to get my attention & when I turned to her she said, "Hey? Sakura, are you awake? Hello? I asked you a question." I turned to her & said, "Oh sorry about that I got distracted. What were you trying to ask me?" She asked me what I was 'spacing out' about. I was rather embarrassed to admit it but I said, "Goku." She jaw dropped & yelled, "Goku! You were daydreaming about Goku? Why?" I was rather startled & confused by her outburst, she didn't sound angry just incredulous that I was swooning about Goku. I gave her a funny look & said, "Well just look at him! He's so cute & cuddly looking & I just love all those muscles! Plus he's seems so sweet & helpful & just like an all around nice guy. What's your deal?" Bulma picked her jaw up off the floor & said, "Look I don't want you to take offense to this but I've known Goku since he was a kid & he's as dumb as a rock. I'm not trying to be mean but honestly sometimes the simplest things escape him. But on the other hand he's an excellent hand to hand fighter. He seems to be able to figure out the other guys move before he makes it & so Goku's ready to counter it. But he never went to school & he grew up in the woods with an old former Martial Arts master. So he's not book smart, just fighting smart. Wait until you've been around him a while you'll see what I mean. But if you really want to get to know him be my guest." I looked stunned, "So he's one of those more brawn than brains guys huh? Say do you know anything about his old house? Cuz I was looking at it to maybe buy & move into. But when we landed there so I could get my car & he saw the house he started crying." Bulma looked surprised & answered, "Goku's old house? I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell. Maybe one day he'll tell you. All I can say is that it probably brings back memories for him. That's why he started crying. He was remembering what his life used to be like. I hope you two do get together. He needs someone to be there for him right now." We carried the last couple of loads of stuff in from my car & I found the bathroom & proceeded to take a long hot shower & then put on a comfy pair of pajamas & went to bed. The next morning I was awakened by the sound of an explosion. I screamed & after grabbing my robe stumbled over to the door. I opened it to see smoke hanging in the air & to hear two furious voices yelling at the top of their lungs. I looked to the left, nothing there; then right & saw; Bulma & some guy arguing & shaking their fists at each other. The guy was physically rather cute but I could tell from what I heard of the argument he had a VERY nasty temper. He stood five feet five inches tall & weighed one hundred & twenty-three pounds. He had upswept black hair, black eyes & was dressed in a navy blue bodysuit which accentuated all of his muscles & white armor over his chest finishing with white knee high boots & elbow length white gloves. Bulma was really giving him an earful, "You're so dumb Vegeta, blowing up the machine like that! Are you trying to kill us all? What gets into you? Well my mornings ruined, thank you very much! I hope your happy with yourself Your Majesty!" Vegeta for his part snarled right back, "Oh shut up woman! No one was hurt & if I wanted to kill you all I could have long ago. You're worse than a mother hen. Honestly, females & their hysterics. Oh & by the way I'm glad I ruined your morning! In fact I think I'll do it again tomorrow! So there!" I had managed to keep out of sight & once Vegeta was gone I called to Bulma, "Hey! Bulma, who was that? That explosion nearly gave me a heart attack." Bulma came over & asked if she could come in. Once we were inside I told her to make herself at home while I went to get dressed. She explained that Goku & Vegeta were the last two members of an extinct race called the Saiyans. No one knew how but their home planet had been destroyed by Frieza years ago. Goku was sent to the Earth as an infant to destroy the human race & prepare the planet for invasion. He hit his head on a large rock as a child & lost his memory. He was raised by Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit & trained as a fighter. She told me about all the battles they had been in & how Vegeta had originally come to the Earth to search for the Dragon Balls, seven magical yellow-orange globes which when collected would allow the person who had collected them to summon the Eternal Dragon & make a single wish. Goku had fought valiantly & had finally managed to defeat him. Over the years though Vegeta had tamed down considerably & joined the Z-Fighters in the fight to protect the Earth from the forces of evil. He still had a horrible temper though & was prone to violent outbursts like the one that had destroyed the training machine Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, had designed to help Vegeta train. She said that the outbursts were not too frequent & that the room which actually contained the training machine was very heavily armored. She said not to worry about Vegeta unless he was throwing a tantrum. She then said that she intended to go to the beach & hang out. She asked if I wanted to come & I said sure why not? I asked if she minded if I invited Goku to come along so I could try to talk to him & she said no problem. She said to go ahead & get dressed & she'd make sure he didn't leave. I thanked her & proceeded to get dressed. I put on my red French bikini & then a lightweight cotton sundress over it. I strapped a pair of sandals on my feet, pulled my hair into a ponytail, placed a large floppy hat on my head to keep the sun out of my eyes & generously applied sun block to all my exposed skin. I placed my beach towel into a bag & went to the door to go & see if Bulma was ready & almost ran right into Goku. I yelped & nearly fell over backwards trying to stop myself from running into him. "Oops sorry to startle you Sakura, Bulma said you wanted to talk to me. So what's up?" I answered, "Well Bulma invited me to go to the beach & I wondered if you wanted to go with us? I thought it would be a chance for us to get to know each other. So what do you say?" Goku looked surprised & said, "Yeah sure why not! Just give me a few minutes to change & grab a towel." I said, "No problem just meet us in the kitchen. Oh & don't forget sun block, you don't want to get sunburned." About fifteen minutes later we were on our way to the beach. Goku looked even better in a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. We had a lot of fun surfing, swimming & building a huge sand castle. Finally around noon Bulma decided she'd had enough sun for one day & said she was heading home. Goku & I talked about it & decided that we would rather have lunch at one of the little restaurants along the boardwalk & then fly home. We started talking & Goku told me about how after the last major villain to harass the Earth had been defeated his wife Chi Chi had died & that their two sons Gohan & Goten had grown up & moved out on their own. He had been sold the house & had been staying at Capsule Corp for the last two years. I told him how very sorry I was to hear about his wife's death & that I would be there whenever he needed someone to talk to. Little did I know that in only eight months time we would become lovers. We then flew home.

Eight Months Later

Eight months later Goku & I went on our first date. We went out to dinner, saw a movie & went to thefair. We had a ball on the thrill rides & Goku won me a very cute stuffed horse with rainbow colored fairy wings, a golden blonde mane & tail & big blue eyes. I managed to wina picture of Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat performing his signature Deep Freeze move. There were several figures around him all frozen up to their necks with identical shocked expressions on their faces. The barker wrapped it in newspaper & I placed it in a small brown paper gift bag for the trip home. Afterward we went & sat on the beach just talking & snuggling. Actually we were sitting on a cliff facing the ocean to watch the sunset. There were two levels to the cliff: one came out about ten feet further than the upper one & Goku sat with his back against the wall of the cliff & I sat leaning back into him with my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me & we were holding hands. I nearly fell asleep before the sun had fully set. When it was finally dark Goku picked me up in his arms & we flew home. Though I wasn't ready to make love to Goku just yet, I didn't want to spend the night alone & so I invited him to stay. We fell asleep in each others arms. We had been spending a lot of time talking about the past & about how much Goku missed Chi Chi, Gohan & Goten. He finally seemed to be healing after being alone for so long. Sure he had his sons but they were living in the city, getting good educations & trying to make ends meet. They visited each other often & Goku enjoyed seeing them but he didn't have anyone to love him like Chi Chi had. I made a point of cooking him dinner several nights a week & about a month after our first date he moved in with me. I had met Gohan & Goten & had even invited them over for dinner on occasion. Gohan was happy that his father was not alone anymore & that we had found each other. Goten was not too sure what to think & at first he wouldn't even speak to me. But after Goku & I both talked to him & explained that I was not trying to take Chi Chi's place & that I hope we could be friends, he warmed up to me a bit. A month & a half after we started dating Goku, Gohan, Goten & I made a trip to a water park & spent a weekend there. We got home fairly early the following Monday morning & after taking the boys home we went back to our place to rest.Neither one of us had any clue that Vegeta had been watching me all this time & was up to no good.

About four months later we had our one year anniversary & to celebrate we planned to go to a fancy restaraunt & to a concert that I'd been wanting to go to. It was about three days away & though I had wanted to wait til the day of our anniversary the tension had been building & I just knew something was going to happen before. Only problem I was nervous. Judging by the size of the rest of him I guessed Goku was going to be pretty good sized. I wanted to ask Bulma about any preparations I should make. I woke up that morning & seeing that Goku was gone assumed he had gone outside to exercise decided to get dressed & try to talk to Bulma. A few minutes later I knocked on her door & when she answered I asked if we could talk inside. Bulma invited me to sit down & asked m what was going on. I thought for several seconds before answering. "Well here's the problem. See its gonna be our one year anniversary in three days & the tensions really been building up. I wanted to wait til the night of our anniversary to make love to Goku for the first time but I just don't know how much longer either one of us can wait. There's just one problem. I've seen Goku in his boxer briefs before & he's big but I'm tiny & I'm afraid it'll hurt. That & I don't think human condoms are gonna work on him. Didn't you tell me that you & Vegeta were married at one point? Did you have any children? What can I do to prepare so its not painful the first time?" Bulma said that she had been married to Vegeta for a while but that they fought so much it didn't work out. She also said that they had had a son Trunks & that he was grown & had moved out but that he didn't get to visit very often cuz he was busy. She said that she had some condoms for Saiyans (she had previously explained that Saiyans & humans were basically alike physically but with a few major differences. She had also explained about how Saiyans were able to transform into a more powerful form when extremely angered & that the more aroused they became the more extreme the transformation). She also gave me some lubricant that would warm on contact & also some numbing stuff to soothe it in case of any soreness afterward. She also gave me some spermicide designed for Saiyan sperm. She asked if it was my first time & I said no but that I had only had sex once before & been rather disappointed. She said just to make sure to let Goku know that & to take it slow. I thanked her & asked her to let Goku know I was at the pool if he came in before I was done. I went back to my place & got changed then headed for the pool. I had been a few times & I liked the fact that it was usually deserted so I had the whole pool to myself. I hung my towel on a hook & after testing the water decided to just jump in & get the initial shock over with quickly. I did & when I surfaced with a gasp I heard the door open & someone come inside. I had hoped it was Goku but no such luck. It was Vegeta. We had not actually met yet but we had seen each other around & I had decided I didn't entirely trust him. Upon seeing me he came strolling over (thankfully he was fully clothed & didn't seem to be in a bad mood for once) sat down by the side of the pool (I was on the other side) & said, "Hello! You must be Sakura. My name is Prince Vegeta of the planet Frieza. It's a shame we never met before now. So I hear you & Kakarot are dating. I tell you what why don't you leave him & try dating a real man. Trust me you don't want a wimp like him when you could have a Prince do you?" I meanwhile immediately took offense to his arrogant attitude & his suggestion that Goku was a wimp & now I let him know, "Oh but Goku & I are quite happy thank you. I think I'll decide for myself who I'll date thank you. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna finish my swim." With that I dove under the water & swam to the stairs. I then climbed out, walked over to the hook where my towel was hanging, grabbed it, wrapped it around myself & turned to leave. To my amazement Vegeta was right behind me blocking my path to the door, "Excuse me if I offended you I simply meant that maybe you'd rather be with a real man & not an overgrown boy like Kakarot. I can please you in ways he could never even dream of. What do you say?" I knew that I was physically no match for Vegeta but I thought maybe I could outsmart him. "I think I can decide for myself which of you is a real man. Now excuse me but I have someplace to be in half an hour." As I had spoken I had moved back toward the deep end of the pool knowing that Vegeta would follow me. He had & I carefully manuevered toward the opposite side of the pool. Seeing what I was up to he suddenly darted forward & took hold of my wrists to stop me from running. "Listen Sakura I can make all your fantasies come true but we don't have to do this the hard way. Just give me a chance & you'll never regret it." He tried to pull me toward the steamrooms but I resisted as well as I was able. Now he began to lose his patience & he tried to shift his grip so he could pick me up but I managed to get loose. I ran to the other side of the pool & headed for the door. I was nearly there when he grabbed me from behind & tried to fly off. I had grabbed hold of the door handle & refused to let go. This time he got angry & started yelling & pulling harder. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the door & sensed that it was Goku. I waited til I heard him take hold of the door handle & I let go of my side. This caused Vegeta & I to go flying backwards & him to let go of me. I landed hard on the wet floor near the stairs & started to sit up just as Goku came inside. Seeing Vegeta come up out of the pool where he landed spluttering & choking & yelling & me sitting on the floor he obviously noticed something was up. "What's going on here? Sakura are you ok? How'd Vegeta end up in the pool?" I told him what had happened & after a rather heated argument we headed to my apartment. We settled in to watch a movie but I forgot that I had intended to make a batch of brownies for desert. I got up & got them mixed & ready & set the oven to preheat. I went to sit back down on the couch & I tripped on Goku's foot & ended up in his lap. Not that I wasn't planning on tonight being the night we would finally make love but I wasn't quite in the mood yet & I was rather nervous. I guess Goku wasn't too nervous because I could feel him pressing against me & it made me hot all over just imagining him inside me. But then I saw the oven light was on & started to get up to go put the brownies in but Goku stopped me by putting an arm around my waist & saying, "Hey don't go. Just relax a while." I didn't wanna leave the oven for long cuz it would shut itself off if left on with nothing inside for long but I didn't really wanna move so I relaxed & leaned back against him. He put his other arm around me & held me tight as he began kissing my neck. I for my part put my hand upon his thigh & began massaging it while I took his other hand & brought it up to my breast. He got the signal & started gently massaging my breast & then slid his other hand down between my legs. I sighed in expectation as he began exploring me with his fingers & then slid one inside & started thrusting in & out while he caressed my clit with the other. I moved so that I could reach his member & moved my hand from his thigh to it & began rubbing & stroking it. After several minutes of rubbing, stroking & massaging we both came. I got up & went into the kitchen to put the brownies in the oven & partially to give myself time to cool down. Afterword we started watching the movie though we actually spent most of the time pleasuring each other. Once it was over we had desert (we had eatten dinner earlier) & straightened the kitchen I led him into the bedroom. I took my turn first this time & took my time with him kissing & licking his nipples & working my way to his member. I ended by licking, nibbling & sucking it til he came. When he had caught his breath he playfully pinned me down & gave me the same treatment. He licked & sucked on my breasts & then on down to my clit & finally thrust his tongue inside & wriggled it around, up, down & side to side til I came. Now we were both ready to burst with anticipation of our lovemaking but I remembered the "kit" Bulma had given me & I explained to Goku as I had to Bulma. He agreed to be gentle & to take it slow. He began by taking first just one & then two fingers (two of his fingers were big enough around to simulate his member) & gently but firmly probing & massaging so that I was stretched enough that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable when he came inside. He put on the condom & then after saying it would be better if he came inside quickly the first time it would be better than taking it more slowly & prolonging the discomfort. I nodded & tried to stay relaxed but to my surprise his probing had done its job & made it only slightly uncomfortable without being painful in the least. He started out slow & steady & at my encouragement began thrusting harder & faster til he felt we were both close to coming & then slowed back down & then went faster. He slowed down again when we were both ready to come & then started thrusting faster & harder once more so that when we both came it was way more intense than it would have been before. We lay there afterword content to spend the rest of the night just snuggling & talking until we both fell asleep. Neither one of us had any clue about the storm that was coming & just what would happen as a result.


	2. Chapter 1

Learning To Love Again

A Dragon Ball Z Love Triangle

By: Panther Furlong

Two years after the Buu Saga, Chi Chi is dead; Gohan & Goten have moved away & started their own lives; Vegeta & Bulma are divorced; Trunks goes back to his own time; Krillin & 18 are about to have their second child & Goku is all alone & has fallen into a deep depression. Enter Sakura a pretty young woman pursuing a career as a writer & looking for a place in the country to settle down. She & Goku meet after he rescues her from a t-rex. He brings her back to Capsule Corp & after meeting Bulma's parents Sakura is invited to move in. She & Goku fall in love but there's one problem: Vegeta. He decides that Sakura is too good for Goku & decides that he wants her for himself. Sakura is physically rather attracted to the Saiyan Prince but she loves Goku & wants to help him to go on with his life after Chi Chi's death. She is completely repulsed by Vegeta's bad attitude & terrified of his violent temper tantrums. Things reach a breaking point when Vegeta kidnaps her & tells her that he'll kill her if she does not agree to marry him. Goku comes to the rescue & the fight of the century is on. Who will win Sakura's hand? Read to find out.

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own "Dragon Ball Z" or any of the "Dragon Ball Z" characters in this story. They are the exclusive property of their creator. Sakura is a character of my own creation & I have no intention of selling this story. It was written simply for my own & other "Dragon Ball Z" fans enjoyment.

My name is Sakura & this is a story of love, depression, obsession & rivalry.

I first met Goku when I was driving through the countryside looking for a home for sale. As I was driving along I saw a sign advertising a house for sale. I stopped, wrote down the address & after studying my map continued on my way. I soon found the house & got out of the car to walk around & stretch my legs. I pulled out my cell phone as I walked toward the house & dialed the number for the realtor who was selling the house. I got the answering service & I left a message. I walked around the outside of the house & cautiously peered in a couple of windows. It looked like a very comfy little house with enough room for an office for me & my own room. I looked at my watch & since I had nowhere important to be anytime soon I decided to go exploring. I locked the car & started out. I went into some woods off to one side of the house & found a small clearing in the center with a natural hot spring. I took off my shoes & placed my feet into the water. I was thoroughly enjoying myself & in fact half asleep when I heard something coming crashing through the trees on the far side of the hot spring. I leapt up, grabbed my shoes & ducked behind a large tree. To my horror a t-rex came into the clearing & peered around as though looking for a meal. It sniffed loudly & then let out an ear shattering roar. The next thing I knew it came racing around the hot spring & started chasing me. I was screaming bloody murder when all of a sudden I was snatched up by a pair of enormous muscular arms & told to hang on. I did & was soon deposited on a ledge several stories up the side of a mountain. "Get in that cave, don't move & don't scream. I'll yell when its gone." I didn't get a good look at my savior that first time. All I saw was black spiky hair & lots of muscle. "Now!" he yelled. I obediently ducked into the cave & lay flat on my stomach, next to the wall on one side so I could watch the battle. 'Surely,' I thought 'this guy can't possibly fight a t-rex! Is he crazy?' I watched as he flew around behind the dinosaurs head & delivered a smashing punch. The rex stumbled a little & turned to roar at its tormentor. He continued to rain blow after blow on the enraged rex until finally it had had enough & ran off. He chased it a short way & then returned. I stood & came out onto the ledge as he landed. Now I got a good look at him; he was tall, five feet eleven inches in fact & very muscular, he weighed one hundred & eighty pounds of solid muscle. He had spiky black hair, black eyes & he was dressed in an orange fighting costume with a dark blue belt, armbands & boots. "You really should be more careful out here. Those guys will eat you for dinner. My name is Goku. So why were you out here all alone?" I said, "My name is Sakura & I came out here to look at a house for sale. I was waiting to hear from the seller & I decided to go exploring. I was just sitting here relaxing when that rex came out of nowhere & then you came along. I need to get back to my car & make sure its okay. Have you seen a little red car parked in front of a little round house?" I was completely disoriented after that flight & though I could see for some distance from the ledge I couldn't spot my car. Just then I did, "There it is over there! Goku could you fly me down there?" He grinned & said, "Sure hold on." & picked me up. He flew over & came to a landing right beside my car. "Thanks Goku! Well I need to be headed home but it was nice meeting you & thanks for rescuing me! Say where do you live? Maybe we could get together sometime & talk?" I noticed he was staring at the house with an extremely sad look on his face. I wondered what was going on & I said, "Goku? Are you okay?" I reached out & touched his arm to get his attention & he jumped like he'd been shot. He then turned away from me & I could distinctly hear him sniffling as if he was crying. He didn't want me to see though & I walked back over to the car to retrieve a box of Kleenex. I handed him the box & said, "Here's some Kleenex in case you want some." I thought carefully before asking, "So what's wrong? Is everything all right?" He replied by saying only, "I used to live here." I was puzzled but I didn't want to pry so I walked a short distance away to let him be alone. I was standing there leaning against the car when I realized everything was quiet. I started to stand up to walk over when he came around the end of the car. "Sorry about that. This place just really brings back memories for me. So you're looking for a place to stay right? I've got some friends that I've been staying with & they have lots of space. I'm sure they'd be willing to let you rent a room. Wanna come check it out?" I thought 'sure why not? Plus this way I can get to know Goku here better. He's so cute! All those muscles too! Hubba, hubba.' Out loud I said, "Well I wouldn't want to intrude. But I do need a place to stay. Okay let's go, before I change my mind." So we got into the car & I put the top down. We got back onto the road & I asked for directions, "Have you ever heard of Capsule Corp? Look for a sign that says 'Capsule Corp Compound' & turn right there. You'll know the compound when you see it." About twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of the main building of the compound. I parked the car, locked the doors & we headed inside. Once inside I met Dr. & Mrs. Briefs. Goku explained about rescuing me from the rex & I explained that I was looking for a place to live out in the country. They said that they had plenty of space & that I was welcome to pick any room I wanted. I asked them how much they'd like for rent & they said don't worry. I said that I would at least pay for my own groceries & personal items. They said that was fine. I met Bulma a short time later as Goku & I were headed downstairs to where the living quarters were. I liked Bulma immediately she was smart, funny, friendly & very helpful. She proceeded to escort Goku & me downstairs & helped me pick an apartment. After I picked one, Goku saw the time & said that he had to run & he hoped I liked it here. I said thanks & then Bulma gave me a tour of the facility. There was a gymnasium, pool, library & a huge laboratory that Dr. Briefs worked in. We were headed back to my car to get my stuff when I realized that Bulma was speaking to me. She poked me in the arm to get my attention & when I turned to her she said, "Hey? Sakura, are you awake? Hello? I asked you a question." I turned to her & said, "Oh sorry about that I got distracted. What were you trying to ask me?" She asked me what I was 'spacing out' about. I was rather embarrassed to admit it but I said, "Goku." She jaw dropped & yelled, "Goku! You were daydreaming about Goku? Why?" I was rather startled & confused by her outburst, she didn't sound angry just incredulous that I was swooning about Goku. I gave her a funny look & said, "Well just look at him! He's so cute & cuddly looking & I just love all those muscles! Plus he's seems so sweet & helpful & just like an all around nice guy. What's your deal?" Bulma picked her jaw up off the floor & said, "Look I don't want you to take offense to this but I've known Goku since he was a kid & he's as dumb as a rock. I'm not trying to be mean but honestly sometimes the simplest things escape him. But on the other hand he's an excellent hand to hand fighter. He seems to be able to figure out the other guys move before he makes it & so Goku's ready to counter it. But he never went to school & he grew up in the woods with an old former Martial Arts master. So he's not book smart, just fighting smart. Wait until you've been around him a while you'll see what I mean. But if you really want to get to know him be my guest." I looked stunned, "So he's one of those more brawn than brains guys huh? Say do you know anything about his old house? Cuz I was looking at it to maybe buy & move into. But when we landed there so I could get my car & he saw the house he started crying." Bulma looked surprised & answered, "Goku's old house? I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell. Maybe one day he'll tell you. All I can say is that it probably brings back memories for him. That's why he started crying. He was remembering what his life used to be like. I hope you two do get together. He needs someone to be there for him right now." We carried the last couple of loads of stuff in from my car & I found the bathroom & proceeded to take a long hot shower & then put on a comfy pair of pajamas & went to bed. The next morning I was awakened by the sound of an explosion. I screamed & after grabbing my robe stumbled over to the door. I opened it to see smoke hanging in the air & to hear two furious voices yelling at the top of their lungs. I looked to the left, nothing there; then right & saw; Bulma & some guy arguing & shaking their fists at each other. The guy was physically rather cute but I could tell from what I heard of the argument he had a VERY nasty temper. He stood five feet five inches tall & weighed one hundred & twenty-three pounds. He had upswept black hair, black eyes & was dressed in a navy blue bodysuit which accentuated all of his muscles & white armor over his chest finishing with white knee high boots & elbow length white gloves. Bulma was really giving him an earful, "You're so dumb Vegeta, blowing up the machine like that! Are you trying to kill us all? What gets into you? Well my mornings ruined, thank you very much! I hope your happy with yourself Your Majesty!" Vegeta for his part snarled right back, "Oh shut up woman! No one was hurt & if I wanted to kill you all I could have long ago. You're worse than a mother hen. Honestly, females & their hysterics. Oh & by the way I'm glad I ruined your morning! In fact I think I'll do it again tomorrow! So there!" I had managed to keep out of sight & once Vegeta was gone I called to Bulma, "Hey! Bulma, who was that? That explosion nearly gave me a heart attack." Bulma came over & asked if she could come in. Once we were inside I told her to make herself at home while I went to get dressed. She explained that Goku & Vegeta were the last two members of an extinct race called the Saiyans. No one knew how but their home planet had been destroyed by Frieza years ago. Goku was sent to the Earth as an infant to destroy the human race & prepare the planet for invasion. He hit his head on a large rock as a child & lost his memory. He was raised by Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit & trained as a fighter. She told me about all the battles they had been in & how Vegeta had originally come to the Earth to search for the Dragon Balls, seven magical yellow-orange globes which when collected would allow the person who had collected them to summon the Eternal Dragon & make a single wish. Goku had fought valiantly & had finally managed to defeat him. Over the years though Vegeta had tamed down considerably & joined the Z-Fighters in the fight to protect the Earth from the forces of evil. He still had a horrible temper though & was prone to violent outbursts like the one that had destroyed the training machine Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, had designed to help Vegeta train. She said that the outbursts were not too frequent & that the room which actually contained the training machine was very heavily armored. She said not to worry about Vegeta unless he was throwing a tantrum. She then said that she intended to go to the beach & hang out. She asked if I wanted to come & I said sure why not? I asked if she minded if I invited Goku to come along so I could try to talk to him & she said no problem. She said to go ahead & get dressed & she'd make sure he didn't leave. I thanked her & proceeded to get dressed. I put on my red French bikini & then a lightweight cotton sundress over it. I strapped a pair of sandals on my feet, pulled my hair into a ponytail, placed a large floppy hat on my head to keep the sun out of my eyes & generously applied sun block to all my exposed skin. I placed my beach towel into a bag & went to the door to go & see if Bulma was ready & almost ran right into Goku. I yelped & nearly fell over backwards trying to stop myself from running into him. "Oops sorry to startle you Sakura, Bulma said you wanted to talk to me. So what's up?" I answered, "Well Bulma invited me to go to the beach & I wondered if you wanted to go with us? I thought it would be a chance for us to get to know each other. So what do you say?" Goku looked surprised & said, "Yeah sure why not! Just give me a few minutes to change & grab a towel." I said, "No problem just meet us in the kitchen. Oh & don't forget sun block, you don't want to get sunburned." About fifteen minutes later we were on our way to the beach. Goku looked even better in a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. We had a lot of fun surfing, swimming & building a huge sand castle. Finally around noon Bulma decided she'd had enough sun for one day & said she was heading home. Goku & I talked about it & decided that we would rather have lunch at one of the little restaurants along the boardwalk & then fly home. We started talking & Goku told me about how after the last major villain to harass the Earth had been defeated his wife Chi Chi had died & that their two sons Gohan & Goten had grown up & moved out on their own. He had been sold the house & had been staying at Capsule Corp for the last two years. I told him how very sorry I was to hear about his wife's death & that I would be there whenever he needed someone to talk to. Little did I know that in only eight months time we would become lovers. We then flew home.

**Eight Months Later**

Eight months later Goku & I went on our first date. We went out to dinner, saw a movie & went to thefair. We had a ball on the thrill rides & Goku won me a very cute stuffed horse with rainbow colored fairy wings, a golden blonde mane & tail & big blue eyes. I managed to wina picture of Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat performing his signature Deep Freeze move. There were several figures around him all frozen up to their necks with identical shocked expressions on their faces. The barker wrapped it in newspaper & I placed it in a small brown paper gift bag for the trip home. Afterward we went & sat on the beach just talking & snuggling. Actually we were sitting on a cliff facing the ocean to watch the sunset. There were two levels to the cliff: one came out about ten feet further than the upper one & Goku sat with his back against the wall of the cliff & I sat leaning back into him with my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me & we were holding hands. I nearly fell asleep before the sun had fully set. When it was finally dark Goku picked me up in his arms & we flew home. Though I wasn't ready to make love to Goku just yet, I didn't want to spend the night alone & so I invited him to stay. We fell asleep in each others arms. We had been spending a lot of time talking about the past & about how much Goku missed Chi Chi, Gohan & Goten. He finally seemed to be healing after being alone for so long. Sure he had his sons but they were living in the city, getting good educations & trying to make ends meet. They visited each other often & Goku enjoyed seeing them but he didn't have anyone to love him like Chi Chi had. I made a point of cooking him dinner several nights a week & about a month after our first date he moved in with me. I had met Gohan & Goten & had even invited them over for dinner on occasion. Gohan was happy that his father was not alone anymore & that we had found each other. Goten was not too sure what to think & at first he wouldn't even speak to me. But after Goku & I both talked to him & explained that I was not trying to take Chi Chi's place & that I hope we could be friends, he warmed up to me a bit. A month & a half after we started dating Goku, Gohan, Goten & I made a trip to a water park & spent a weekend there. We got home fairly early the following Monday morning & after taking the boys home we went back to our place to rest.Neither one of us had any clue that Vegeta had been watching me all this time & was up to no good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning To Love Again A Dragon Ball Z Love Triangle**

**By: Panther Furlong**

**Two years after the Buu Saga, Chi Chi is dead; Gohan & Goten have moved away & started their own lives; Vegeta & Bulma are divorced; Trunks goes back to his own time; Krillin & 18 are about to have their second child & Goku is all alone & has fallen into a deep depression. Enter Sakura a pretty young woman pursuing a career as a writer & looking for a place in the country to settle down. She & Goku meet after he rescues her from a t-rex. He brings her back to Capsule Corp & after meeting Bulma's parents Sakura is invited to move in. She & Goku fall in love but there's one problem: Vegeta. He decides that Sakura is too good for Goku & decides that he wants her for himself. Sakura is physically rather attracted to the Saiyan Prince but she loves Goku & wants to help him to go on with his life after Chi Chi's death. She is completely repulsed by Vegeta's bad attitude & terrified of his violent temper tantrums. Things reach a breaking point when Vegeta kidnaps her & tells her that he'll kill her if she does not agree to marry him. Goku comes to the rescue & the fight of the century is on. Who will win Sakura's hand? Read to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own "Dragon Ball Z" or any of the "Dragon Ball Z" characters in this story. They are the exclusive property of their creator. Sakura is a character of my own creation & I have no intention of selling this story. It was written simply for my own & other "Dragon Ball Z" fans enjoyment.**

**My name is Sakura & this is a story of love, depression, obsession & rivalry. I first met Goku when I was driving through the countryside looking for a home for sale. As I was driving along I saw a sign advertising a house for sale. I stopped, wrote down the address & after studying my map continued on my way. I soon found the house & got out of the car to walk around & stretch my legs. I pulled out my cell phone as I walked toward the house & dialed the number for the realtor who was selling the house. I got the answering service & I left a message. I walked around the outside of the house & cautiously peered in a couple of windows. It looked like a very comfy little house with enough room for an office for me & my own room. I looked at my watch & since I had nowhere important to be anytime soon I decided to go exploring. I locked the car & started out. I went into some woods off to one side of the house & found a small clearing in the center with a natural hot spring. I took off my shoes & placed my feet into the water. I was thoroughly enjoying myself & in fact half asleep when I heard something coming crashing through the trees on the far side of the hot spring. I leapt up, grabbed my shoes & ducked behind a large tree. To my horror a t-rex came into the clearing & peered around as though looking for a meal. It sniffed loudly & then let out an ear-shattering roar. The next thing I knew it came racing around the hot spring & started chasing me. I was screaming bloody murder when all of a sudden I was snatched up by a pair of enormous muscular arms & told to hang on. I did & was soon deposited on a ledge several stories up the side of a mountain. "Get in that cave, don't move & don't scream. I'll yell when it's gone." I didn't get a good look at my savior that first time. All I saw was black spiky hair & lots of muscle. "Now!" he yelled. I obediently ducked into the cave & lay flat on my stomach, next to the wall on one side so I could watch the battle. 'Surely,' I thought 'this guy can't possibly fight a t-rex! Is he crazy?' I watched as he flew around behind the dinosaurs head & delivered a smashing punch. The rex stumbled a little & turned to roar at its tormentor. He continued to rain blow after blow on the enraged rex until finally it had had enough & ran off. He chased it a short way & then returned. I stood & came out onto the ledge as he landed. Now I got a good look at him; he was tall, five feet eleven inches in fact & very muscular, he weighed one hundred & eighty pounds of solid muscle. He had spiky black hair, black eyes & he was dressed in an orange fighting costume with a dark blue belt, armbands & boots. "You really should be more careful out here. Those guys will eat you for dinner. My name is Goku. So why were you out here all alone?" I said, "My name is Sakura & I came out here to look at a house for sale. I was waiting to hear from the seller & I decided to go exploring. I was just sitting here relaxing when that rex came out of nowhere & then you came along. I need to get back to my car & make sure its okay. Have you seen a little red car parked in front of a little round house?" I was completely disoriented after that flight & though I could see for some distance from the ledge I couldn't spot my car. Just then I did, "There it is over there! Goku could you fly me down there?" He grinned & said, "Sure hold on." & picked me up. He flew over & came to a landing right beside my car. "Thanks Goku! Well I need to be headed home but it was nice meeting you & thanks for rescuing me! Say where do you live? Maybe we could get together sometime & talk?" I noticed he was staring at the house with an extremely sad look on his face. I wondered what was going on & I said, "Goku? Are you okay?" I reached out & touched his arm to get his attention & he jumped like he'd been shot. He then turned away from me & I could distinctly hear him sniffling as if he was crying. He didn't want me to see though & I walked back over to the car to retrieve a box of Kleenex. I handed him the box & said, "Here's some Kleenex in case you want some." I thought carefully before asking, "So what's wrong? Is everything all right?" He replied by saying only, "I used to live here." I was puzzled but I didn't want to pry so I walked a short distance away to let him be alone. I was standing there leaning against the car when I realized everything was quiet. I started to stand up to walk over when he came around the end of the car. "Sorry about that. This place just really brings back memories for me. So you're looking for a place to stay right? I've got some friends that I've been staying with & they have lots of space. I'm sure they'd be willing to let you rent a room. Wanna come check it out?" I thought 'sure why not? Plus this way I can get to know Goku here better. He's so cute! All those muscles too! Hubba, hubba.' Out loud I said, "Well I wouldn't want to intrude. But I do need a place to stay. Okay let's go, before I change my mind." So we got into the car & I put the top down. We got back onto the road & I asked for directions, "Have you ever heard of Capsule Corp? Look for a sign that says 'Capsule Corp Compound' & turn right there. You'll know the compound when you see it." About twenty minutes later we pulled up in front of the main building of the compound. I parked the car, locked the doors & we headed inside. Once inside I met Dr. & Mrs. Briefs. Goku explained about rescuing me from the rex & I explained that I was looking for a place to live out in the country. They said that they had plenty of space & that I was welcome to pick any room I wanted. I asked them how much they'd like for rent & they said don't worry. I said that I would at least pay for my own groceries & personal items. They said that was fine. I met Bulma a short time later as Goku & I were headed downstairs to where the living quarters were. I liked Bulma immediately she was smart, funny, friendly & very helpful. She proceeded to escort Goku & me downstairs & helped me pick an apartment. After I picked one, Goku saw the time & said that he had to run & he hoped I liked it here. I said thanks & then Bulma gave me a tour of the facility. There was a gymnasium, pool, library & a huge laboratory that Dr. Briefs worked in. We were headed back to my car to get my stuff when I realized that Bulma was speaking to me. She poked me in the arm to get my attention & when I turned to her she said, "Hey? Sakura, are you awake? Hello? I asked you a question." I turned to her & said, "Oh sorry about that I got distracted. What were you trying to ask me?" She asked me what I was 'spacing out' about. I was rather embarrassed to admit it but I said, "Goku." She jaw dropped & yelled, "Goku! You were daydreaming about Goku? Why?" I was rather startled & confused by her outburst, she didn't sound angry just incredulous that I was swooning about Goku. I gave her a funny look & said, "Well just look at him! He's so cute & cuddly looking & I just love all those muscles! Plus he's seems so sweet & helpful & just like an all around nice guy. What's your deal?" Bulma picked her jaw up off the floor & said, "Look I don't want you to take offense to this but I've known Goku since he was a kid & he's as dumb as a rock. I'm not trying to be mean but honestly sometimes the simplest things escape him. But on the other hand he's an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He seems to be able to figure out the other guys move before he makes it & so Goku's ready to counter it. But he never went to school & he grew up in the woods with an old former Martial Arts master. So he's not book smart, just fighting smart. Wait until you've been around him a while you'll see what I mean. But if you really want to get to know him be my guest." I looked stunned, "So he's one of those more brawn than brains guys huh? Say do you know anything about his old house? Cuz I was looking at it to maybe buy & move into. But when we landed there so I could get my car & he saw the house he started crying." Bulma looked surprised & answered, "Goku's old house? I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell. Maybe one day he'll tell you. All I can say is that it probably brings back memories for him. That's why he started crying. He was remembering what his life used to be like. I hope you two do get together. He needs someone to be there for him right now." We carried the last couple of loads of stuff in from my car & I found the bathroom & proceeded to take a long hot shower & then put on a comfy pair of pajamas & went to bed. The next morning I was awakened by the sound of an explosion. I screamed & after grabbing my robe stumbled over to the door. I opened it to see smoke hanging in the air & to hear two furious voices yelling at the top of their lungs. I looked to the left, nothing there; then right & saw; Bulma & some guy arguing & shaking their fists at each other. The guy was physically rather cute but I could tell from what I heard of the argument he had a VERY nasty temper. He stood five feet five inches tall & weighed one hundred & twenty-three pounds. He had upswept black hair, black eyes & was dressed in a navy blue bodysuit, which accentuated all of his muscles & white armor over his chest finishing with white knee high boots & elbow length white gloves. Bulma was really giving him an earful, "You're so dumb Vegeta, blowing up the machine like that! Are you trying to kill us all? What gets into you? Well my mornings ruined, thank you very much! I hope you're happy with yourself Your Majesty!" Vegeta for his part snarled right back, "Oh shut up woman! No one was hurt & if I wanted to kill you all I could have long ago. You're worse than a mother hen. Honestly, females & their hysterics. Oh & by the way I'm glad I ruined your morning! In fact I think I'll do it again tomorrow! So there!" I had managed to keep out of sight & once Vegeta was gone I called to Bulma, "Hey! Bulma, who was that? That explosion nearly gave me a heart attack." Bulma came over & asked if she could come in. Once we were inside I told her to make herself at home while I went to get dressed. She explained that Goku & Vegeta were the last two members of an extinct race called the Saiyans. No one knew how but their home planet had been destroyed by Frieza years ago. Goku was sent to the Earth as an infant to destroy the human race & prepare the planet for invasion. He hit his head on a large rock as a child & lost his memory. He was raised by Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit & trained as a fighter. She told me about all the battles they had been in & how Vegeta had originally come to the Earth to search for the Dragon Balls, seven magical yellow-orange globes which when collected would allow the person who had collected them to summon the Eternal Dragon & make a single wish. Goku had fought valiantly & had finally managed to defeat him. Over the years though Vegeta had tamed down considerably & joined the Z-Fighters in the fight to protect the Earth from the forces of evil. He still had a horrible temper though & was prone to violent outbursts like the one that had destroyed the training machine Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, had designed to help Vegeta train. She said that the outbursts were not too frequent & that the room, which actually contained the training machine, was very heavily armored. She said not to worry about Vegeta unless he was throwing a tantrum. She then said that she intended to go to the beach & hang out. She asked if I wanted to come & I said sure why not? I asked if she minded if I invited Goku to come along so I could try to talk to him & she said no problem. She said to go ahead & get dressed & she'd make sure he didn't leave. I thanked her & proceeded to get dressed. I put on my red French bikini & then a lightweight cotton sundress over it. I strapped a pair of sandals on my feet, pulled my hair into a ponytail, placed a large floppy hat on my head to keep the sun out of my eyes & generously applied sun block to all my exposed skin. I placed my beach towel into a bag & went to the door to go & see if Bulma was ready & almost ran right into Goku. I yelped & nearly fell over backwards trying to stop myself from running into him. "Oops sorry to startle you Sakura, Bulma said you wanted to talk to me. So what's up?" I answered, "Well Bulma invited me to go to the beach & I wondered if you wanted to go with us? I thought it would be a chance for us to get to know each other. So what do you say?" Goku looked surprised & said, "Yeah sure why not! Just give me a few minutes to change & grab a towel." I said, "No problem just meet us in the kitchen. Oh & don't forget sun block, you don't want to get sunburned." About fifteen minutes later we were on our way to the beach. Goku looked even better in a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. We had a lot of fun surfing, swimming & building a huge sand castle. Finally around noon Bulma decided she'd had enough sun for one day & said she was heading home. Goku & I talked about it & decided that we would rather have lunch at one of the little restaurants along the boardwalk & then fly home. We started talking & Goku told me about how after the last major villain to harass the Earth had been defeated his wife Chi Chi had died & that their two sons Gohan & Goten had grown up & moved out on their own. He had been sold the house & had been staying at Capsule Corp for the last two years. I told him how very sorry I was to hear about his wife's death & that I would be there whenever he needed someone to talk to. Little did I know that in only eight months time we would become lovers. We then flew home.**

**Eight Months Later**

**Eight months later Goku & I went on our first date. We went out to dinner, saw a movie & went to the fair. We had a ball on the thrill rides & Goku won me a very cute stuffed horse with rainbow colored fairy wings, a golden blonde mane & tail & big blue eyes. I managed to win a picture of Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat performing his signature Deep Freeze move. There were several figures around him all frozen up to their necks with identical shocked expressions on their faces. The barker wrapped it in newspaper & I placed it in a small brown paper gift bag for the trip home. Afterward we went & sat on the beach just talking & snuggling. Actually we were sitting on a cliff facing the ocean to watch the sunset. There were two levels to the cliff: one came out about ten feet further than the upper one & Goku sat with his back against the wall of the cliff & I sat leaning back into him with my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me & we were holding hands. I nearly fell asleep before the sun had fully set. When it was finally dark Goku picked me up in his arms & we flew home. Though I wasn't ready to make love to Goku just yet, I didn't want to spend the night alone & so I invited him to stay. We fell asleep in each other's arms. We had been spending a lot of time talking about the past & about how much Goku missed Chi Chi, Gohan & Goten. He finally seemed to be healing after being alone for so long. Sure he had his sons but they were living in the city, getting good educations & trying to make ends meet. They visited each other often & Goku enjoyed seeing them but he didn't have anyone to love him like Chi Chi had. I made a point of cooking him dinner several nights a week & about a month after our first date he moved in with me. I had met Gohan & Goten & had even invited them over for dinner on occasion. Gohan was happy that his father was not alone anymore & that we had found each other. Goten was not too sure what to think & at first he wouldn't even speak to me. But after Goku & I both talked to him & explained that I was not trying to take Chi Chi's place & that I hope we could be friends, he warmed up to me a bit. A month & a half after we started dating Goku, Gohan, Goten & I made a trip to a water park & spent a weekend there. We got home fairly early the following Monday morning & after taking the boys home we went back to our place to rest. Neither one of us had any clue that Vegeta had been watching me all this time & was up to no good.**

**About four months later we had our one-year anniversary & to celebrate we planned to go to a fancy restaurant & to a concert that I'd been wanting to go to. It was about three days away & though I had wanted to wait til the day of our anniversary the tension had been building & I just knew something was going to happen before. Only problem I was nervous. Judging by the size of the rest of him I guessed Goku was going to be pretty good sized. I wanted to ask Bulma about any preparations I should make. I woke up that morning & seeing that Goku was gone assumed he had gone outside to exercise. I decided to get dressed & try to talk to Bulma. A few minutes later I knocked on her door & when she answered I asked if we could talk inside. Bulma invited me to sit down & asked me what was going on. I thought for several seconds before answering. "Well here's the problem. See its gonna be our one year anniversary in three days & the tensions really been building up. I wanted to wait til the night of our anniversary to make love to Goku for the first time but I just don't know how much longer either one of us can wait. There's just one problem. I've seen Goku in his boxer briefs before & he's big but I'm tiny & I'm afraid it'll hurt. That & I don't think human condoms are gonna work on him. Didn't you tell me that you & Vegeta were married at one point? Did you have any children? What can I do to prepare so it's not painful the first time?" Bulma said that she had been married to Vegeta for a while but that they fought so much it didn't work out. She also said that they had had a son Trunks & that he was grown & had moved out but that he didn't get to visit very often cuz he was busy. She said that she had some condoms for Saiyans (she had previously explained that Saiyans & humans were basically alike physically but with a few major differences. She had also explained about how Saiyans were able to transform into a more powerful form when extremely angered & that the more aroused they became the more extreme the transformation). She also gave me some lubricant that would warm on contact & also some numbing stuff to soothe it in case of any soreness afterward. She also gave me some spermicide designed for Saiyan sperm. She asked if it was my first time & I said no but that I had only had sex once before & been rather disappointed. She said just to make sure to let Goku know that & to take it slow. I thanked her & asked her to let Goku know I was at the pool if he came in before I was done. I went back to my place & got changed then headed for the pool. I had been a few times & I liked the fact that it was usually deserted so I had the whole pool to myself. I hung my towel on a hook & after testing the water decided to just jump in & get the initial shock over with quickly. I did & when I surfaced with a gasp I heard the door open & someone come inside. I had hoped it was Goku but no such luck. It was Vegeta. We had not actually met yet but we had seen each other around & I had decided I didn't entirely trust him. Upon seeing me he came strolling over (thankfully he was fully clothed & didn't seem to be in a bad mood for once) sat down by the side of the pool (I was on the other side) & said, "Hello! You must be Sakura. My name is Prince Vegeta of the planet Frieza. It's a shame we never met before now. So I hear you & Kakarot are dating. I tell you what why don't you leave him & try dating a real man. Trust me you don't want a wimp like him when you could have a Prince do you?" I meanwhile immediately took offense to his arrogant attitude & his suggestion that Goku was a wimp & now I let him know, "Oh but Goku & I are quite happy thank you. I think I'll decide for myself who I'll date thank you. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna finish my swim." With that I dove under the water & swam to the stairs. I then climbed out, walked over to the hook where my towel was hanging, grabbed it, wrapped it around myself & turned to leave. To my amazement Vegeta was right behind me blocking my path to the door, "Excuse me if I offended you I simply meant that maybe you'd rather be with a real man & not an overgrown boy like Kakarot. I can please you in ways he could never even dream of. What do you say?" I knew that I was physically no match for Vegeta but I thought maybe I could outsmart him. "I think I can decide for myself which of you is a real man. Now excuse me but I have someplace to be in half an hour." As I had spoken I had moved back toward the deep end of the pool knowing that Vegeta would follow me. He had & I carefully maneuvered toward the opposite side of the pool. Seeing what I was up to he suddenly darted forward & took hold of my wrists to stop me from running. "Listen Sakura I can make all your fantasies come true but we don't have to do this the hard way. Just give me a chance & you'll never regret it." He tried to pull me toward the steam rooms but I resisted as well as I was able. Now he began to lose his patience & he tried to shift his grip so he could pick me up but I managed to get loose. I ran to the other side of the pool & headed for the door. I was nearly there when he grabbed me from behind & tried to fly off. I had grabbed hold of the door handle & refused to let go. This time he got angry & started yelling & pulling harder. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the door & sensed that it was Goku. I waited til I heard him take hold of the door handle & I let go of my side. This caused Vegeta & I to go flying backwards & him to let go of me. I landed hard on the wet floor near the stairs & started to sit up just as Goku came inside. Seeing Vegeta come up out of the pool where he had landed spluttering & choking & yelling & me sitting on the floor he obviously noticed something was up. "What's going on here? Sakura are you ok? How'd Vegeta end up in the pool?" I told him what had happened & after a rather heated argument we headed to my apartment. We settled in to watch a movie but I forgot that I had intended to make a batch of brownies for desert. I got up & got them mixed & ready & set the oven to preheat. I went to sit back down on the couch & I tripped on Goku's foot & ended up in his lap. Not that I wasn't planning on tonight being the night we would finally make love but I wasn't quite in the mood yet & I was rather nervous. I guess Goku wasn't too nervous because I could feel him pressing against me & it made me hot all over just imagining him inside me. But then I saw the oven light was on & started to get up to go put the brownies in but Goku stopped me by putting an arm around my waist & saying, "Hey don't go. Just relax a while." I didn't wanna leave the oven for long cuz it would shut itself off if left on with nothing inside for long but I didn't really wanna move so I relaxed & leaned back against him. He put his other arm around me & held me tight as he began kissing my neck. I for my part put my hand upon his thigh & began massaging it while I took his other hand & brought it up to my breast. He got the signal & started gently massaging my breast & then slid his other hand down between my legs. I sighed in expectation as he began exploring me with his fingers & then slid one inside & started thrusting in & out while he caressed my clit with the other. I moved so that I could reach his member & moved my hand from his thigh to it & began rubbing & stroking it. After several minutes of rubbing, stroking & massaging we both came. I got up & went into the kitchen to put the brownies in the oven & partially to give myself time to cool down. Afterward we started watching the movie though we actually spent most of the time pleasuring each other. Once it was over we had desert (we had eaten dinner earlier) & straightened the kitchen I led him into the bedroom. I took my turn first this time & took my time with him kissing & licking his nipples & working my way to his member. I ended by licking, nibbling & sucking it til he came. When he had caught his breath he playfully pinned me down & gave me the same treatment. He licked & sucked on my breasts & then on down to my clit & finally thrust his tongue inside & wriggled it around, up, down & side-to-side til I came. Now we were both ready to burst with anticipation of our lovemaking but I remembered the "kit" Bulma had given me & I explained to Goku as I had to Bulma. He agreed to be gentle & to take it slow. He began by taking first just one & then two fingers (two of his fingers were big enough around to simulate his member) & gently but firmly probing & massaging so that I was stretched enough that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable when he came inside. He put on the condom & then after saying it would be better if he came inside quickly the first time it would be better than taking it more slowly & prolonging the discomfort. I nodded & tried to stay relaxed but to my surprise his probing had done its job & made it only slightly uncomfortable without being painful in the least. He started out slow & steady & at my encouragement began thrusting harder & faster til he felt we were both close to coming & then slowed back down & then went faster. He slowed down again when we were both ready to come & then started thrusting faster & harder once more so that when we both came it was way more intense than it would have been before. We lay there afterward content to spend the rest of the night just snuggling & talking until we both fell asleep. Neither one of us had any clue about the storm that was coming & just what would happen as a result.**

**A few weeks later Master Roshi asked Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Goten & Trunks to go on a training mission with him for two weeks in the mountains. Vegeta being as arrogant as ever refused saying that he didn't need Master Roshi's help & he did better on his own. So the seven of them plus Picollo went off into the mountains. I had the worst feeling that something would happen as a result of Goku's being gone for two weeks & so I made a point of keeping my distance from him whenever possible. I decided to see if Bulma might be interested in making a trip to a nearby city to see the sites & take a bit of a break. She said that would be fun & so we packed our suitcases & headed out. We found a charming little city on the coast & rented a room for two weeks. We spent several days just exploring the city & found some very interesting places. One rainy day Bulma decided to go see a movie & offered to bring some lunch back afterward. I was feeling rather lazy & stayed at the hotel watching a documentary on the Budweiser Clydesdales & the breeding facility in Missouri. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I woke up & I was not in the room. I had an awful taste in my mouth & to my complete shock I found I was strapped down to a huge four-poster bed & completely naked. I was gagged so I couldn't yell for help & there were heavy black drapes over the window so I couldn't tell if it was still daylight out or not. I heard a low chuckle that sent shudders of dread up & down my spine. "So you're finally awake are you? I'm sorry it had to come to this but you were being so unreasonable. Well now I can finally prove to you what it feels like to have sex with a real man. I'm gonna make you forget all about that idiot Kakarot. So where do we begin. I would untie you but I don't want you to fight me so it'll be better if you stay strapped down. Besides even if you could get up you wouldn't get far. The stuff I gave you to knock you out won't wear off until tomorrow morning by which time I'll be long gone & you'll be safely back in your hotel room. Oh & don't worry about Bulma she thinks you're at home not feeling well." He then proceeded to stroll over to the bed & I saw to my horror that he was completely naked & very big. I gulped, this was probably gonna hurt & I got the distinct impression Vegeta liked to play rough. I managed to spit the gag out & in desperation I made an offer. In my best bad girl voice I said, "Hey big boy, tell ya what you untie me & I'll do whatever you want to you & you can do the same to me. Besides I can do more if I'm not strapped down. I won't run off & I promise I won't tell a soul about this little rendezvous. Whaddya say?" Vegeta looked amazed that I had the nerve to try to bargain with him & he scrunched his eyebrows in a thoughtful frown for a moment before growling, "I'll take your offer but I promise you if you try run or tell a soul I'll break you into a hundred pieces & feed you to a t-rex. Understand?" I gulped & prayed to whatever benevolent beings were out there to please help me get through this & said, "I cross my heart & hope to die. Scouts honor." Vegeta for his part growled again in response & said, "Well then we have a deal." He turned & walked over to the dresser that was across from the bed & came back with an enormous dagger. He then proceeded to cut me free & ordered me to my feet. I obeyed & he then sprawled out on his back & said, "So? Pleasure me already woman & make it good! NOW!" I bit back an angry retort & positioned myself so that I was straddling his knees. "Just relax & enjoy the ride." I leaned in & began playing with his member, stroking up & down its length & taking it in my hand & pumping it up & down. I leaned in further & began licking up & down his length & fondling his balls with one hand. With the other I reached up & gently began squeezing & pinching his nipple. As I had expected he didn't utter a sound though he made a constant growl under his breathe & his breathing was becoming more & more ragged with each passing moment. I kept going relentlessly now sucking at the tip & then taking the whole tip into my mouth & sucking & swirling my tongue around & around the tip. Finally with a strangled sound that was half snarl & half gasp he came. I sat up & calmly wiped my chin & grinned playfully at him, "Did you enjoy that? I can always do it again if you want?" Vegeta for his part sat up suddenly & reached over to take a hold of my arms & then flipped me over so that I was under him with him between my legs. I forced myself not to struggle & let him have his way. He began none too gently sucking & nipping at my nipples earning a series of gasps of mixed pleasure & pain. He finished with my breasts & began working his way down to my groin. Once there he began thrusting his first two fingers in & out of my opening & at the same time began licking & sucking my clit. With the other hand he continued to attack my breasts, squeezing & pinching until I was nearly in tears. After some time I came & without a bit of ceremony he raised himself up & slammed inside of me. I tried to bite back a scream of pain he was way too big & I had felt a searing pain as his member slid fully inside of me. After several very long moments the pain faded somewhat & if it wasn't for the fact that he was practically raping me it might have been nice. As Vegeta kept on thrusting & thrusting & thrusting with no signs of stopping any time soon I began to worry that he was gonna do permanent damage. I don't know if I blacked out or what but the next thing I knew I awoke & found myself in the hotel room I had shared with Bulma. The only signs of my ordeal with Vegeta were some fading red marks on my wrists & ankles from my bonds, a set of bruises on both biceps where he had grabbed me & an awful aching feeling all over my body as if I had been beaten with a very heavy stick. I found that I was still naked so I got rather shakily to my feet & got dressed. I don't know how many times Vegeta raped me that night but I did know I was extremely sore down there & it hurt to walk, sit or stand. I picked up the phone & dialed the number for Capsule Corp & when Doctor Briefs picked up I insisted rather adamantly that I needed to speak to Bulma. She finally picked up the phone & said that she had been looking for me since the previous night but had been unable to find me. I told her I needed her to pick me up & if Puarr or Oolong were around that I needed her to send one of them to find Goku immediately. About two & a half hours later I was back in my apartment at Capsule Corp & on the phone making phone calls to various gynecologists trying to get an appointment as soon as possible. Bulma after making sure I was safely settled in with Goku there to watch over me had run out to the nearest drug store to purchase several pregnancy tests. I certainly wanted nothing to do with being pregnant with Vegeta's child. If I was that could be a serious dilemma. I finally got an appointment for the very next morning & then Bulma came in with the pregnancy tests & also with an extra large double chocolate chip vanilla bean frappuchino from a nearby coffee shop. I thankfully accepted the drink & then decided I needed a long hot bath. I had with the Doctor's & Bulma's help installed a very nice Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom with a showerhead with several different massage settings & amber tinted glass doors. I placed the frappuchino in the fridge saying that my stomach wasn't ready for something that sweet just yet but I'd probably finish it after my bath. I then went into the bathroom, sat down on the edge of the tub, turned on the hot water, added a bit of cold & then poured in a dollop of Tahitian Ginger scented bubble bath. I stood & lit several candles in the bathroom & then turned on the stereo on the counter to a favorite station. I turned at the sound of a knock on the door & quickly pulled my bathrobe around myself before walking over to answer the door. It was Goku & he asked if he could come inside. I said of course & opened the door so that he could slip inside. I closed the door behind him & locked it, then turned to him & asked him what he wanted. He said that he had asked Bulma to stay over for a few days so that I wouldn't be alone so he could go & look for Vegeta. I begged him not to go, I said that I would file a police report first thing in the morning if he wanted but that I didn't want him to get hurt defending me. He said not to worry that he would be fine that he wasn't gonna let Vegeta get away with what he'd done without paying for it. I tried to stop him but he was determined. I told him to please be careful & that I would be waiting for him when he returned. He said thank you & told me that he loved me & promised he'd come back in one piece. I hugged him tight & then we were kissing passionately & then he left. I wearily settled down into my bath & tried to relax. I could only hope that Goku would catch up to Vegeta before Vegeta caught up to me. About forty five minutes later I finished my bath & spent most of the evening talking with Bulma & watching goofy movies on the television. Finally about two a.m. we both decided to go to bed. I prayed to whatever benevolent beings were out there to bring Goku home safely to me & to punish Vegeta for what he'd forced me into.**

**Goku set out into the countryside armed only with a small bag of beans & an object that looked like an oversized pocket watch. The object was actually a locator specially designed to locate Saiyans. The large red dot represented Goku & the large yellow dot represented Vegeta. Goku was flying at top speed toward the location of the yellow dot. He was determined to catch Vegeta & the sooner the better. Vegeta for his part was camped out in the woods training, trying as ever to become the strongest Saiyan in existence. He had no clue that Goku knew about what he had done to Sakura or that he was presently hot on his trail & gaining rapidly. He had settled in an apparently abandoned cabin near a natural hot spring in a secluded little valley at the base of a mountain. He wasn't worried about food he could chase down & overpower anything he decided he wanted to eat. As for water there was also a very nice little brook running through the clearing toward a river so he didn't have to worry about fresh water either. He was sitting in the spring relaxing & wondering what he was gonna find & kill for dinner when Goku appeared. Goku saw him & shouted a challenge, "VEGETA! I know what you did to Sakura! I'm gonna make you pay!" Vegeta was shocked that Goku had found out so quickly & leaped up out of the spring & quickly assumed a fighting stance. He shouted back defiantly, "Did she tell you she OFFERED to let me have my way with her if I wouldn't hurt her? She told me afterward that you were nothing compared to me & that she wished she'd met me first! She said I was a HUNDRED times the man you are! How about that Kakarot?" Goku for his part knew the full story & didn't believe a word Vegeta had said. He snarled a reply as he closed in & threw his first punch, "YOU LIE!! She told me the whole thing that you threatened to, 'break her into a hundred pieces & feed her to a t-rex' if she told anyone. Well lets see you try it when I get done with you!" His punch hit Vegeta squarely on the chin & he felt several of his front teeth get knocked loose. He snarled in rage but he had no time to throw a punch of his own, Goku was raining a blizzard of blows & it was all Vegeta could do just to block as many as he could. Suddenly he realized that all of Goku's blows were concentrated on his head & chest & that if he could get a kick in & unbalance him he might just come out of this with some dignity. He dropped down & executed a sweep kick that took Goku completely by surprise & as he fell Vegeta leapt back up & tackled him to the ground & began furiously punching at Goku's head & chest. Goku for his part had been taken momentarily by surprise when Vegeta had kicked his feet out from under him but by the time he hit the ground he was prepared to ward off Vegeta's blows. Seizing an unexpected opening he arched his back, reached forward with his legs & managed to get them around Vegeta's chest & pin his arms. With a grunt of effort he rocked his weight to the left & quickly rolled on top of him. He felt the rage burning inside him & it took all of his control not to give in & throttle the life out of Vegeta. Instead he used a trick Sakura had taught him & pressed on a pressure point in the crook of Vegeta's neck & should & quickly knocked him out. He then yanked down some vines from a nearby tree, used them to firmly hogtie Vegeta so he couldn't struggle, picked him up & flew off toward Capsule Corp. When he got there he had Doctor Briefs lock him in a holding cell while Goku called the police. He then went to Sakura's apartment & told her that he had captured Vegeta & that the police were on their way & would need her to go with them to file a report. She got up, dressed & went to the Briefs kitchen to raid the fridge. After Bulma's mom assured her it was ok she selected a leftover strawberry shortcake, poured herself a glass of milk & sat down to eat her snack. Bulma came wandering in & after getting her own helping of strawberry shortcake & a glass of milk settled down with Sakura & Goku to wait for the police. They arrived & about three hours later Sakura, Bulma & Goku arrived back at Capsule Corp compound & tried to relax. About six weeks later Vegeta was sentenced to prison for drugging & raping Sakura & was taken to jail where he was to remain for the next twenty-four months. **


End file.
